Forever a Knight (DISCONTINUED!)
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SPIRIT KNIGHT!) Our favorite dragon brothers are back in an all new adventure! But with a new adventure, comes new dangers. So what happens when someone finds out that the two black T-tops are not everything they portray to be? Sad, sweet and heart wrenching all in one. Rating may change as story goes on! Plz R&R! *DON'T OWN THEM!*
1. Chapter 1

**Forever A Knight**

Its been a whole year since Kitt and Karr broke the spell that turned them into dragons. They still can turn into dragons, but they also regained their original forms as well. The family was happy and they never fought again since that day.

Currently, the humans were all inside getting ready for bed and the AI's were both in the garage. They've been planning on bailing for a few hours once the humans go to sleep. Mind you, they were bored _out of their minds_.

By the way, this wasn't a new thing. Oh no. To say that Karr's mischievous ways have rubbed off on Kitt would be a _major_ understatement since the brothers made up. Kitt's practically turned into a younger copy of his brother. He's just more kind and gentle and only allows his "Karr side" to come out when its just the two of them alone.

But anyway, the duo has been doing this every night for a year now.

However, their little "expeditions" _almost_ came to a screeching halt one night when Bonnie and Michael's first baby decided to make a surprise appearance.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Bonnie suddenly went into labor with her and Michael's first child. Michael came running out to the garage and yelled for Kitt when he surprisingly saw that he wasn't in the garage._

 _Luckily, Kitt and Karr were just at the gates when Kitt heard Michael' frantic call for him. The brothers made a sharp U-turn, tires squealing in the process and made a fast b-line for the garage._

 _You can imagine Michael's face when he saw the AI's. Karr trailing behind Kitt. But his anger was short lived when Bonnie screamed._

 _The family quickly loaded up in the little black T-tops. Michael and Bonnie in Kitt. Devon in Karr, who followed close behind._

" _GO FASTER KITT!" Michael yelled when they were racing down the slightly deserted highway._

" _I'm already going_ _ **way**_ _over the speed limit Michael! How much faster do you want me to go?!" Kitt yelled back at him, frustrated and panicking slightly._

" _Faster than this would be nice!" Michael snapped._

" _Well I'll have you know that I can't go any faster because if I have to make an emergency stop, you and or Bonnie could be seriously hurt!" Kitt snapped back._

" _ **Cut it out you two!**_ _" Karr's voice barked over the speakers. "_ _ **This is no time to be arguing!**_ _" Then he added in a softer tone, "_ _ **Bonnie, we're almost there. Try to remain calm and relaxed.**_ _"_

 _Kitt eventually slowed down and the AI's hauled ass down the exit and toward the hospital. Bonnie gasped suddenly and grasped her stomach. She screamed loudly and doubled over in the passenger seat._

" _MICHAEL!" She yelled._

" _Nononono! Bonnie hold on! We're almost there!" Kitt exclaimed quickly after he scanned her._

" _KITT! What's wrong?!" Michael asked as he tried to calm down his screaming wife._

 _He didn't get a response. But the car was undoubtedly shaking and going faster with each passing second. Kitt's engine howled and roared, panicked._

" _What's wrong?!" Michael barked firmly._

 _Bonnie screamed again._

" _If we don't get there now this kid is going to be born inside my cabin." Kitt squeaked, nervous._

 _Michael's eyes widened and he too got shaky. He couldn't deliver his child! Not on the side of the road! Not like this!_

" _ **KITT! Turn right! NOW!**_ _" Karr's voice echoed throughout the cabin again._

 _Kitt did as he was told and a sobbing cry of relief left him absentmindedly. He pulled up in front of the emergency entrance and two nurses came out with a wheel chair. The family all ran, hot on the nurse's heels as they all raced to the delivery department._

 _Meanwhile, back outside, Kitt was still sobbing with relief and Karr cautiously pulled up next to him. Virtually giving him an uncertain look._

" _Are you ok?" He asked slowly and warily._

 _Kitt was able to compose himself enough to talk._

" _Oh my word," He gasped. "I honestly though there was going to be a kid born in my seat for a second."_

" _There would've been if I hadn't told you to turn. You were going off course!" He said incredulously._

 _Kitt only sighed._

" _I'm just glad that didn't happen. I don't even think Michael would've known what to do. I'd have to….walk him through the process." He said tiredly._

" _Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm proud of you either way."_

 _Now it was Kitt's turn to give Karr a look._

" _Why? I just got them here. Nothing spectacular about that." He said dryly._

" _Maybe. But you were panicking. I could feel it. And I heard it in your voice when you and Michael were arguing." He stated calmly._

" _I wasn't panicking."_

 _Karr gave Kitt a look._

" _Ok, maybe just a little. But I just didn't want anything to go wrong." He said quietly._

 _Karr went into Kitt's CPU and wrapped him in a warm hug. Kitt relaxed and hugged him back._

 _ **/*/**_

 _The brothers have been out in this parking lot for over two hours now. They played games like virtual checkers, poker, blackjack, and did word puzzles. Kitt won in every game 100 times over. Karr, slowly getting frustrated that he wasn't winning, opted to just drive around the parking lot. So that's what the two of them did. Some people shot weary and odd looks at the little black cars after they circled the lot about 30+ times now. Kitt didn't blame them though. Those poor people probably thought he and Karr were a couple of kidnappers waiting to take their next victim._

 _A soft_ _ **beep**_ _suddenly sounded off in Kitt's cabin…._

 _The com link!_

" _Michael? Is everything ok? How's Bonnie and the baby?"_

 _He heard Michael chuckle on the other end. The com link switched to video feed and focused on a tired looking Bonnie holding a sleeping pink bundle close to her chest._

 _Kitt smiled warmly to himself when he saw the little pink bundle._

" _ **She's a healthy little girl. We decided to call her Kathy after Bonnie's mother.**_ _" Michael said quietly._

" _Congratulations. She's adorable Michael. See? I was right when I said you and Bonnie would make adorable kids." Kitt replied just as quietly with a chuckle._

 _Michael smirked and rolled his eyes._

" _ **Yeah, yeah. So how are you and the big guy holding up out there?**_ _"_

" _We're fine. We drove around the hospital about 50 times now. But other than that, we're fine."_

" _ **Oh Kitt, if you two are feeling crammed, you guys can go run around. I'm not forcing you two to stay here.**_ _"_

" _Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly. "That'd just how we've been entertaining ourselves. And besides," He added seriously. "I wouldn't leave even if you ordered me to."_

 _Michael smiled warmly to himself. He could always count on Kitt. Just like a loyal dog to its master._

" _ **Thanks Buddy. I appreciate that.**_ _"_

" _You're welcome. I'll let you go now. I'm sure you're probably tired from all the…action earlier." He said softly._

" _ **Ok. We should be out of here in another hour or so. The nurses just want to do some last minute checks on the two of them.**_ _"_

" _Got it. Oh, um, Michael?"_

" _ **Yeah Buddy?**_ _"_

" _I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was worried about Bonnie and the baby."_

" _ **Don't be. I was worried too. Its alright Kitt. I'm not mad. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one that started it all.**_ _"_

" _Yes. But you had complete reason to. It was your child that was almost born in my passenger seat. I was just simply the ride."_

" _ **Well so did you pal. Look, how about we just agree that it was a stressful situation for**_ **all** _ **of us.**_ _"_

 _Kitt waited a beat._

" _Sure. I can agree on that."_

 _Michael smiled to himself._

" _ **Ok Buddy. See ya in a little while**_ _."_

" _Alright. Bye."_

 _And the link went dead. Karr then pulled up in front of him. His prow only inches from Kitt's._

" _Sup?" Karr asked him casually._

" _Really?_ Sup _?" Kitt asked back with a look._

" _Oh I'm_ so sorry _, Your Highness." Karr's words practically dripped with sarcasm. "I forgot you don't speak twang. Please, forgive me."_

" _Knock it off, Karr." Kitt growled firmly, moving forward slightly._

" _Sorry. I'm getting edgy." He said lowly. Then added with a cheerier tone, "So how's the kid?"_

" _She's fine. They named her Kathy after Bonnie's mother." Kitt said softly._

" _Cute. How long before we're out here?"_

" _Michael said another hour or so. He also said that we can run around if we want. So you can go if ou want to."_

" _You don't?"_

" _No. I'll stay here and wait for them."_

 _Kitt then gently pulled away and started to head for the emergency entrance when a sudden bark from a powerful engine came up behind him._

" _You're gonna get bored being alone." Karr said with a smirk in his voice as he pulled up beside Kitt. Their door handles touching comfortingly._

 _Kitt smiled at him virtually._

" _Thanks Karr. I appreciate that." He said softly to him, giving Karr a hug._

 _Karr smiled at him and hugged him back._

" _No problem, Little Brother. Wanna play another round of checkers?"_

" _Ah. Not gonna get mad again, are we?"_

" _Don't push your luck." Karr said dryly and lowly._

 _The boys were soon engulfed in another round of checkers. Kitt purposely made mistakes so Karr could catch up on the leader board. But Karr eventually caught on to what Kitt was doing and boldly corrected his "mistakes" whenever they appeared. The two of them played this game of "correcting obvious mistakes" until they saw that the hour was almost up._

 _Kitt got the familiar buzz and the two black cars pulled up side by side to the very front of the hospital. The family all smiled warmly at the AI's and packed into their respectful cars. Heading home after their very exciting, adrenalin rushing day._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Karr scanned the grounds and when he saw that everyone was asleep, he flashed a tail light at Kitt before silently pulling out of the garage. Kitt hesitated and didn't move at all from his spot. Karr stopped and put the Trans Am in reverse.

"What's wrong Kitt? Don't you want to go?" Karr asked him.

"Yes. But…." Kitt's gaze virtually drifted over to the garage door that connects that garage with the rest of the mansion.

Karr sighed and backed up to his original spot right beside Kitt. Their door handles touching in a comforting and reassuring manner.

"They'll be fine, Little Brother. And so will Little Kathy. We'll only be gone for an hour at the most. The we'll come straight back here." Karr said softly to him.

Kitt still didn't say anything.

"C'mon Kitt. Come with me. I don't like to go out alone. There's no fun in that. Please? Will you come?"

Kitt stayed silent as his gaze still remained on the door. He sighed.

"An hour. And not a second longer." Kitt said firmly.

"You're wish is my command." Karr said proudly before pulling away. Kitt reluctantly trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The two brothers were on the road currently. Heading to a secret location that only _they_ knew about.

And, yeah. They'd like to keep it that way.

But since you are the reader, you will have the special privilege of knowing this _mysterious location_.

The black cars soon found themselves hopping on to the freeway. Every other car was going the speed limit or a little over when suddenly a mass of red lights flashed brightly. Had there been human drivers in the black cars, they surely would've rear ended somebody.

But thankfully, there were AI's instead that easily anticipated the sudden move moments before it even happened.

That doesn't mean though, _both_ AI's were happy about the sudden delay in traffic.

 _"What the hell?! Karr! What's the meaning of this?!"_ Kitt asked, pissed off and using the com link to speak with his brother.

Karr smirked on is end. Kitt was turning into such a snippy little car anymore...

And _Karr._ _Loved._ It.

 _"You have scanners, Kitt. Look for yourself."_ Karr said calmly.

 _"I don't want to. I'm already edgy enough Karr. Don't add to it."_ Kitt snapped lowly.

Karr virtually shook his head.

 _"There's an accident up ahead. We'll get off at the nearest exit, My Liege."_ Karr's words practically dripped with sarcasm on the last part.

A loud menacing growl left the younger AI aloud, who was behind Karr. And also riding his ass...

Purposely of course. It's only the right thing to do. When someone bites you, you bite back twice as hard!

But of course, Kitt had to take in and work around the obvious limitations around him. So he was forced only to do the simple stuff.

 _"Hey? Is it possible for you to like, back off some? You're nearly touching my bumper."_ Karr said level headed through the com link.

Kitt just grinned evilly and drove forward til his prow was flat up against Karr's rear bumper. Karr's engine growled a menacing warning. But Kitt didn't move. Only his scanner sped up in an almost laughing, excited manner.

 _"Is there a reason why you're doing this?"_ Karr asked tiredly.

Kitt pushed forward a little more.

 _"Yeah. I know it irritates you. So that's why I'm doing it."_ Kitt sneered evilly.

 _"Ok, well, for the sake of our secrecy, can you please stop? People are going to think its a little weird that a couple cars are pushing each other without a scratch seen."_ Karr explained seriously.

It was then that Kitt finally backed down and maintained a normal distance behind Karr. Though some would still argue that it was a little close for comfort.

 _"Is it just me, or did we switch personalities?"_ Kitt asked curiously.

 _"What'd ya mean?"_ Karr asked a little confused.

 _"I'm more of the playful and out going type and you're...you're more both sides of the fence, to me."_ Kitt stated calmly.

 _"For one, I'm not playing both sides of the fence. Yes, my personality has rubbed off on you some. but you're still Kitt. The only reason it may seem that I'm...more responsible, as you put it, is because...i don't want to see you...hurt by your actions sometimes."_ Karr replied quietly.

Kitt gave him a virtual concerning look. There was more that Karr wanted to say. He could hear it. It was there. Question is, is why didn't he say it?

 _"Are you ok?"_ Kitt asked him softly, coming to stand beside him virtually.

Karr looked at him briefly before turning away again. it may have been a small glance for Kitt, but he definitely saw tears in his older brother's eyes.

 _"Karr? What's wrong?"_

This time, Karr didn't even look at him.

 _"Nothing. I'll tell you when we get there."_ Karr waved off the question casually.

Kitt wanted to kind of drill it out of him, but thought against it. Karr would tell him. He probably just needed to get his thoughts together, or felt that the highway wasn't the best place to have that type or conversation. Assuming it's important, of course.

Kitt then retreated back to his respectful CPU. The drive was silent for the rest of the time. Only the occasional frustrated sigh form Kitt was heard, both through the com link and aloud. After about an hour of stop and go traffic, the brothers came to an off ramp and quickly pulled maneuvers to get over.

The they went left and followed an old road to a cross section. They turned left and followed the road until it came to another dirt road that seemed to have led nowhere. The brothers pulled down the dirt road, creating dust clouds as they sped down it. They continued to follow it until they were deep in the...

Desert! Yes, the brothers used Karr's old cave as more of a play house than anything else. But in a year, the place changed just a bit. Thanks to the heavy rains that they've had lately, there was now a very deep and perfect sized pool near the cave. That's where they often went to play and screw around.

The brothers pulled up side by side directly above the cave. They thought of their dragon forms and 3 seconds later, two black cars were now two huge dragons. Kitt, black and bright cool blue to match his eyes. Karr, black and bright red to match his own.

Kitt nuzzled Karr, but when Karr never did anything, he got a little worried. Then he remembered that there was something Karr wanted to tell him.

"Karr?" Kitt asked him gently as he nudged his shoulder softly.

"Hm." Karr replied not looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Stinging tears sprang into Karr's eyes and he turned away, walking in the other direction. Kitt followed after him and came up close beside.

"Karr, please, tell me what's wrong."

Karr stopped then. But didn't look at him. Keeping his gaze forward with his head level to the rest of his body. He wanted to ask Kitt the one question that has been burning inside for a year now. A question that he knew only Kitt could answer. Even though his insides were twisting together, he softly began to work his way up to the one dreaded question that needs to be spoke.

"Kitt?" He asked him, still keeping his gaze forward.

"Yes?" Kitt watched his brother closely.

"Can-can I...ask you something?"

"You just did." Kitt said, trying to lift the dark mood his brother was under.

"I'm being serious Kitt." He snapped at him quietly.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Go ahead and ask then." Kitt said softly, brushing up beside him comfortingly.

Karr winced and a low rumble emitted from the mighty dragon. He felt more tears sting his eyes and threaten to fall. But he stubbornly held them back.

"When...we fought...a year ago...and I tried to grab Michael..." His voice suddenly went tight. "but you...you...took the hit...for...him..." He trailed off, unable to talk past the painful lump in his throat.

The memory of that day still haunts Karr. He could still feel his sharp dagger teeth viciously tearing into Kitt. He could still hear his cries of pain. He could still taste the metallic flavor of Kitt's warm blood as it filled his mouth...

He could still remember with crystal clarity the look that Kitt gave him when he crushed and tore open Kitt's life pumping artery...

Right before he died.

He felt tears suddenly slip past him and he lowered his head some. Kitt gently pressed his head beside Karr's in an attempt to comfort him.

Kitt knew what Karr was trying to get at. But he let him go at his own pace. Even though he badly wanted to give Karr the answer.

"What-what were you thinking...as I...held you there?" Karr asked in a soft whisper. His eyes closed as he tried to confide in Kitt's comfort.

Kitt tried to swallow the slowly developing lump in his own throat. A tear or two slipped past him as he too, closed his eyes and pushed into Karr.

"I-I didn't know what to think." He said quietly. "I didn't want to believe it. That my own brother was doing this to me." Another warm tear slid down. "But when I looked into your eyes...I didn't see my b-brother. I saw this cold hearted monster that consumed you. I knew you were still there though. I knew y-you were." Tears were streaming down his face now. HIs voice was growing shaky. "T-that's why I said...that's why I said...I love you. Because I knew that-" He cried. "deep down, you would hear me. I knew you would. And it would finally make you snap out of it...and...and realize what you've done."

Karr couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. He pulled Kitt close and hugged him tightly against his chest. Kitt went limp in his brother's loving hold and silently cried into his chest.

"I swear I didn't mean any of it Kitt. I swear I didn't. I never hated you. I always loved you so much. And when you died...because of me...I couldn't believe what I did. I regretted doing all of it Kitt. I'm so sorry, Little Brother. I'm so sorry." He whispered softly, still holding Kitt.

"Its ok Karr. Its ok. I'm here now. Everything's ok." Kitt said softly.

"But you died Kitt!" Karr began to shake. "I remember everything. I feel everything. Your cries of pain. Tearing into you...dammit Kitt! I even remember the taste of your blood as you died!"

Karr then collapsed to the ground sobbing. His eyes were still closed as hot tears streamed down his face. Kitt lied next to him. Snuggling up close beside him. Trying to reassure his brother that everything was ok. Karr protectively draped his wing over Kitt and curled up around him. His head snuggling close beside Kitt's. Karr's sobs eventually faded, but tears still flowed freely as his eyes were still closed.

"Shh, its ok. Its ok, Big Brother. I'm here. I'm here Karr." Kitt whispered softly as he also closed his eyes.

Karr's tears eventually stopped flowing completely and he lied still. Kitt opened his bright cool blue eyes then and saw that Karr was asleep. He smiled to himself before nuzzling Karr softly.

"Good night, Big Brother. I love you." He whispered softly as he laid his head back down beside Karr's and closed his eyes. Both of them falling into a deep sleep under a dark and starry sky. Forgetting, at the moment, any and all worries of home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

Kitt cracked a bright cool blue eye open suddenly when he thought he felt a drop hit his nose. He waited a beat. Seeing if he imagined the touch or if it was real...

But nothing happened.

His gaze drifted to the sky. It was still dark out, but you could clearly see the darkness was slowly beginning to fade. The stars weren't as bright as they were. And the moon was also starting to fade from view as the sun began to climb into the sky once again.

Kitt's eyes then landed on a still sleeping Karr. He was still protectively curled around Kitt. His wing acting as a blanket, draping over Kitt. Kitt lied his head back down beside Karr's and snuggled close. Embracing Karr's body heat as it warmed up the two of them cozily...

Kitt jumped suddenly when another drop hit his nose. Only this time it was harder. Kitt narrowed his eyes as he picked up his head. Either Karr was somehow doing this, or...something else was going on.

Karr then woke up when he felt Kitt jump.

"What's wrong?" Karr asked his little brother concerned.

Kitt met Karr's gaze with a curious look on his face.

"Were you doing that?"

Confusion passed across Karr's face.

"Doing what?"

"The-AH!" Kitt yelped when an even harder and bigger drop hit Kitt's nose. And it didn't help any that the drop was _ice_ cold.

Karr was blank for a moment. Then a bellow or bursting laughter came from the dragon. In fact, Karr was laughing so hard, he collapsed on to his side. Gasping for air as he continued to laugh. Kitt narrowed his eyes again and growled at Karr...

But Karr didn't stop laughing.

"Shut up Karr." Kitt warned lowly as he watched his brother laugh his heart out.

Karr was able to compose himself just enough to talk.

"You...are way...too jumpy!" He said in between bursts of laughter.

A low snarl played on Kitt's mouth.

" _Shut. Up. Karr._ " He warned again firmly and lowly.

But Karr only laughed harder and rolled on to his back now. It was _really_ hard for him not to laugh whenever Kitt got mad like this. He looked so... _mad_. Like if he were a mom telling his kid to stop doing something bad, but the kid continues to do it anyway.

Kitt's eyes dilated to slits and he got up before pressing a dangerous clawed paw to Karr's neck. But it wasn't enough to hurt him. No, Kitt would never do that. it just simply enough to get his point across.

Karr stopped laughing instantly with a short gasp. His bright red gaze met Kitt's cool blue instantly with a gulp. The younger dragon's expression was completely stone cold and serious. Where as the older dragon's was a mix of confusion, uncertainty and, maybe...a little bit of fear.

Suddenly, Kitt's expression relaxed some.

"Are you going to stop now?" Kitt sneered, lifting an eye ridge.

Karr relaxed some as well and nodded his head slowly. His gaze never wavering from Kitt's the entire time.

"Good."

Kitt removed his mighty paw and backed away just enough for Karr to roll back over and get up. He folded his wings lazily against his side as he shook a little.

"I'm tired." Karr muttered dryly.

Kitt rolled his eyes.

"To bad. We're going home. _Now._ "

" _Whhyyyy_?" Karr whined while sagging his body some like a child. "It's _so early._ "

Kitt opened his mouth to reply, but a loud clap of thunder cut him off. Both of them jumped at the sudden noise.

" _That_ is one reason. And the second is that, you said we were only going to be out here for an hour and instead we've been out here almost all night. We need to get home." Kitt explained with a hint of a snap.

All tiredness vanished from Karr's face and depression seemed to take over as he turned his head slightly. Kitt's face softened as he walked over to Karr and nuzzled him lovingly.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

Karr looked at him briefly before returning his gaze back out in the distance.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon. We need to get home before it really starts coming down." Karr said as he brushed passed Kitt.

"Karr, you can tell me what's wrong. It's not gonna bother me." Kitt said as he followed after Karr for some distance.

Karr stopped and side glanced at his brother. Kitt couldn't help but kind of cower at the intense glance.

"You didn't hit a nerve." He said level headed. "I just thought you would've taken last night a _little_ more seriously." Anger was clear in his under tone.

But before Kitt could respond, Karr had already changed back into his car form and began to drive away. Kitt changed into his car form shortly after and followed after his brother.

When Kitt finally caught up with Karr, they were at the familiar fork in the road. Neither one said a word to each other as they made their way to the freeway. Once they jumped on to the freeway, Kitt followed closely after Karr. Not because he was afraid of getting lost. But because it was more like instinct than anything else...

Maybe even guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Eventually the pair had to slow to crawl when early morning LA traffic began to trickle in and slowly infest the freeway. The rain was steadily coming down now. Not too bad. But not too little either. It was just enough to get you wet.

As soon as the two little black cars had to stop, Kitt took his advantage. Things were beginning to be too quiet between them. And Kitt wanted to help loosen up the tension between them.

He drove until he was almost touching Karr's rear bumper. He tapped it once...

Silence.

He tapped it again. A little harder this time...

Silence.

When Kitt went to go tap it a third time, a deep menacing growl cut in.

 _"Knock it off, Kitt."_ Karr growled firmly.

Kitt backed off quickly. He stayed silent for several moments.

 _"Karr? I know what I said offended you and I'm sorry."_ Kitt said softly.

He paused to see Karr's reaction. If he even did anything.

 _"I know what you asked me last night...took a lot to do that. And I know that it was a very personal question. Not just for me but for you as well."_

He saw Karr shift uncomfortably on is end of the link.

 _"Karr, please don't ever think for a second that I didn't take last night seriously. I did. And I took it to heart. I just...get worried about them sometimes. I can't help it."_ Kitt finished softly.

Kitt kept his gaze to the ground but looked back up when he saw Karr standing in front of him on Kitt's side of the link.

 _"C'mere."_ Karr said softly as he wrapped his arms around Kitt.

Kitt did the same and returned his brother's warm comforting embrace.

 _"Can you forgive me?"_ Kitt asked softly, resting his head against Karr's shoulder.

Karr chuckled softly.

 _"Of course I forgive you. You're my little brother. I couldn't possibly stay mad at you forever."_

Kitt rolled his eyes at the familiar playful sarcasm Karr liked to pull on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

The brothers finally arrived home at about 6:30 AM. They scanned the house before pulling into the garage. Making sure that it was all clear. The results came back that only Bonnie was up. She was located in Kathy's room.

After confiding in the fact that no one else was down stairs, the brothers then pulled into the garage. Parking in their respectful places.

"I hope Kathy wasn't giving poor Bonnie trouble last night." Kitt said calmly, deep in though about the subject.

Karr's scanner flashed brightly before resuming its normal heart beat like rhythm.

"I'm sure the kid was fine. Bonnie has the magic touch when it comes to calming down Little Kathy. Besides you , of course." Karr explained reassuringly.

Kitt smirked.

"The only reason I have, or should say, _share_ that magic touch, is because I'm naturally good with kids. I don't snap at them as easily as you do." Kitt said jokingly with a playful sneer.

"Whatever, Little Brother. We all have stuff we're good at. And stuff we're not."

Kitt chuckled softly.

The boys fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Their scanner's keeping perfect pace with one another as they danced across the little black T-top's prows. Eventually though, Kitt broke it.

"Are we bailing out again tonight?"

Karr waited a beat before answering. Thinking about whether or not he wanted to leave himself.

"I dunno. You wanna?" He said finally.

"Well, personally, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, _I'm_ asking _you_ this time. You want to?"

"I don't know. I mean...kinda...but, I'm not sure. I kind of want to. But then I don't."

Karr virtually nodded his head in understanding. He should be a therapist. Not an AI.

"Ok. How about this. Which one is more important to you?'

The way that Karr asked that question with such seriousness, made Kitt's circuits run cold. He didn't know why. But they did. It was like he could see right through him. Know what his intentions were. That sort of thing.

But Kitt's reply was quick and straight to the point.

"obviously, Kathy. My family always comes first. _Always._ No matter what." Kitt replied just as seriously.

Karr smiled virtually, please with himself.

"Then I guess you made your decision."

Kitt virtually gave Karr a look.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How you kept on asking all those questions until you narrowed it down to what was most important to me. Why did you do that?"

Karr looked back at him with a small knowing grin on his face.

"You rely on me for the answers Kitt. What I did was simply problem solving. Only, I made _you_ do the solving."

Kitt looked away with a small inward smirk.

"Leave it to you for the clever stuff that no one would even second guess." Kitt muttered dryly.

Karr laughed a little.

"Oh don't be so down and out! You're practically a younger copy of me. So if you want to be technical, you're just as clever if not more than me."

The garage door then opened and Michael came out holding Kathy close to his chest.

"Mornin' guys." He said quietly.

"Good morning Michael. How's Kathy? Was she giving you trouble last night?" Kitt asked just as quietly.

"A little. But not too bad. Hey, you mind if I left her with you for a little bit?"

Kitt's driver door opened invitingly with a gentle swing.

"Of course. I haven't seen her in a while."

Michael smiled and walked over to the open door. He gently placed Kathy in the driver seat. Adjusting her little pink blanket so she would stay comfy and hopefully, not wake up. Kitt had already turned on the heat and set it to low. The cabin quickly began to fill with the warm comforting heat.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit. Call me if she starts to get out of hand." Michael said as Kitt closed the door softly.

"I don't think I'll have that problem. Me and her get along pretty well, if I do say so myself." Kitt stated proudly.

Michael chuckled and patted the jet black hood before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

Kitt then turned his attention to the tiny baby in his driver seat. She was fast asleep still and snuggled deeply into her blanket. Soaking up its heat on top the heat Kitt was providing.

"She's cute." Karr said quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby.

Kitt smiled at hi warmly, virtually.

"Yeah. She reminds me a lot of them." Kitt said softly.

"How so?" Karr asked gently.

Kitt's virtual gaze landed back on the tiny baby in his driver seat. Kathy shifted slightly and made a little baby noise.

"I-well its more of a feeling really." He replied gently as Kathy made another little cry. "I can't really describe it. I just see them a lot in her."

"Well if she's anything like her father, you'll have your hands full." Karr said with a smile in his voice.

"Me? I'm sure you mean the both of us Karr. You're her guardian just as much as I."

"Yeah. But you do better with kids. Especially babies. I'd think it would only be appropriate for you to deal with her instead of me." He said matter-of-factly.

Kitt shook his head virtually.

"Karr, come on now. You do good with kids too."

"Only when I have you to rein me in when I get to wild."

"Karr-"

Kitt was cut off though, when Kathy began to cry softly. He virtually gave the tiny baby a sympathetic look.

"Shh, its ok Kathy. Its ok. Shh..." Kitt tried softly...

But Kathy still continued to cry.

An idea popped into his head then. He wasn't sure if he should do it or not. But his love for Kathy took over and made him.

In a matter of a short 3 seconds flat, Kitt was now a bright cool blue and jet black dragon. Kathy laid close to his chest near his mighty but soft sounding heart. Karr joined him and laid down beside Kitt.

Kathy's cries eventually died out and her little steel blue eyes opened with fascination. Her tiny hand gently patted the scaly arm protectively holding her and she squealed with _happiness._ Her adorable laughs and cute little giggles filling the garage.

Kitt and Karr looked at each other then with smiles on their faces. Kitt gently nuzzled the tiny baby and Kathy giggled more. Kitt chuckled at how amused Kathy was right now. She was being absolutely adorable right now.

The garage door then suddenly opened again and Michael came out with a kind smile on is face as he saw the scene. Kitt and Karr both looked back up at Michael with happy expressions on their faces.

"I'll take it she's having fun with you two." Michael said warmly, walking over to Kitt and lying his hand down on the scaly muzzle.

Kitt gently revealed the tiny giggling baby then. Kathy laughed and smiled in her own little baby way. Michael gently picked up Kathy.

"Thanks for watching her guys."

"You're welcome." They replied.

Michael then began to walk away but stopped when Kathy made a soft frustrated cry. her little arms reaching out towards the brothers. Kitt saw this and casually bumped Karr's tail with his own. But never looked at the other dragon. Karr gave Kitt a side glance which Kitt returned. It was clear in Kitt's eyes what he was trying to say...

 _You get this one._

Karr reluctantly and hesitantly got up and slowly made his way over to where Michael was with Kathy. The little baby stopped crying instantly when Karr lowered his muzzle and softly nudged her cheek. Kathy laughed happily and her little hands applied themselves to the sides of his muzzle. A small inward grin appeared on Karr's mouth as he watched the tiny baby. Michael doing the same.

Kitt still sat in the background with a warm please look on his face. Every time Kathy giggled or laughed, he noticed both Karr and Michael would do the same.

 _Told ya so,_ Kitt thought knowingly.

Kitt then lied his head back down on his paws like a dog and slipped into a light snooze.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:_**

"Hey," A soft voice said to him with an associated nuzzle. "wake up, Little Brother."

The soft soothing voice slowly brought Kitt back to reality and out of his cozy dream land of sleep.

"Hmm." He moaned drowsily, curling up tighter into himself. His eyes still closed.

Karr chuckled softly.

"Wake up Kitt." Another gentle nuzzle was applied to the side of his face.

"Hm? What?" Kitt said drowsily with mock crankiness. His bright cool blue eyes boring into Karr's bright red as he picked up his head some.

"How was your little cat nap?" Karr sneered playfully, oblivious to Kitt's mockery.

Kitt groaned loudly and laid his head back down, curling his tail around him.

"How long was I out?" Kitt asked him, his eyes meeting the older and bigger dragon's.

Karr waited a beat before answering.

"Oh, 30 minutes or so. It wasn't that long. You passed out shortly after Michael took Kathy back. I let you sleep until, well, you started scaring me a little bit."

A mix of confusion and recognition flashed upon Kitt's face. He picked up his head again. Looking expectantly at the bigger dragon.

"Scaring you? How? I was asleep for crying out loud. Oh, and before I forget, I told you so."

Karr gave the smaller dragon a look as he laid down a few feet away in front of Kitt. Mimicking his posture.

"I don't know. You just did. And you told me so what?"

"That you are good with kids." A surprised look passed over Karr's features. A devilish inward smile crawled up Kitt's mouth. "Yes, that's right. I saw you and Kathy."

Kitt's tail softly thumped against the ground. Pleased with Karr's blank reaction. Karr could only sigh in defeat as he looked over his brother.

"Ok. So what?"

Kitt had to bite back an excited chuckle.

"Nothing. That's all I had to say." Kitt said as he lied his head back down.

The brothers both went silent for a few moments. Karr protectively keeping watch over his brother. He too, eventually laid his head down but continued to keep a vigilant eye over things.

"You ok Kitt?" Karr asked suddenly, turning his attention back to his younger brother.

Kitt's eyes drifted to Karr's quickly. Seriousness seeping into his features.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem...really tired, I guess. Kinda freaking me out a little." He said as he picked his head up again.

Kitt smiled reassuringly at Karr.

"I'm fine." He gave Karr a soft nuzzle. "Don't worry so much about me. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Karr relaxed after hearing the familiar playful tone in Kitt's voice.

"Hey, you can't blame me ya know. Especially with all the trouble you cause and all..." His voice trailed off with a playful tone as he turned his head away with an exaggerated sigh.

Kitt knew what he was doing. But took the bait anyway. They always liked to play this game with each other whenever they were bored out of their minds.

"I do not cause trouble! You're thinking of yourself."

"No. I believe the credit goes to you my dear brother."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No."_

 _"I'm afraid yes."_

Kitt turned his head away with a dry look on his face. He stayed that way for several moments. He sighed deeply before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. Curling in on himself.

Karr followed suit and smiled devilishly at his little brother.

"Yes." He whispered.

Kitt barked a louder groan than before and curled up tighter. Karr smiled to himself before laying his head down beside Kitt's protectively. He nuzzled him lovingly before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him. Both dragons slipping into a deep sleep within minutes. Confiding in each other's warmth and presence.

 ** _/*/_**

Out by the front of the mansion on the other side of the street, sat a completely blacked out van. It was silent for the most part. No movement left the vehicle...

That is from the outside looking in. If _that_ was even possible with the jet black windows and all. It wouldn't even work if you had a flashlight.

However, the car was far from vacant. In the driver's seat sat a man of about 5'11. Wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans with a boots. In the passenger seat sat a man of 6 feet. He wore dark almost charcoal business tux and he posture alone screamed 'boss'. In the back sat two more men. Both were about 5'10 and wore similar clothing to the driver's. Both were typing away feverishly on their laptops and writing down information.

The man in the tux put down his pair of binoculars from the window and stared out the passenger window.

"You sure this is where the cars went, Lennie? I don't see them anywhere." He said to the driver seriously, not taking his gaze off the glorious mansion.

The driver, Lennie, followed the boss's gaze and nodded his head.

"Yes sir. This is where they went. I had my guys follow them. This is where they went." He said calmly.

"You weren't caught, were you?" The boss growled.

"Of course not. I only hook up the best in the business. Had them switch cars every few minutes. No suspicion once so ever."

The boss nodded his head slowly. Rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner as the information sunk in. He was going to get these cars.

Of course, he hadn't known about the vehicles till only a week ago. However, the Foundation itself has been on his radar for a long time now just because of the amount of money and advanced tech that got stored up in that place. This man wasn't your average criminal. He picked and chose his victims and targets wisely. And stocked them in the most insane ways possible. Getting caught was out of the question. That's why he only worked the best of the best in the business. Nothing less.

And it was because of his top notch spies that allowed him to learn about the FLAG's super cars.

It was far from a simple task. But with expert training and plans, they manged to crawl right through the trap...

And now his evil eyes weren't on the Foundation anymore. He wanted those super cars. No matter what. Even if it meant having to kill his way through.

No one said no to the Alpha. _No one_.

He turned his attention back to the two other men in the back.

"Scott, Jeremy," The two men quickly snapped their heads up to their boss expectantly. "go place those cameras around the fence. Don't get caught." He said firmly.

The two other men, Jeremy and Scott, nodded their heads and each grabbed a handful of tiny cameras. They made these cameras themselves and were perfect for these types of missions. They didn't produce an outside signal for strangers to track. only their equipment could pick them up and they were nearly invisible to the human eye. Another plus was that these things had a signal range of up to 500 miles all the way around and they were super easy to repair and create.

The two men nodded an affirmative before hopping out of the car. They both took one good look at the mansion before proceeding forward casually. They each headed up to the fence, making sure they were well out of the guard's range of vision. Once they got the all clear, they went up to the fence and began to expertly and quietly apply the cameras on to the fence. Each one facing a different direction so they could monitor at every angle.

Once they were done, they looked around to make sure no one was out on the street watching them and they calmly walked back to the van. As soon as the duo was back in the van and the door shut, the boss turned his attention to them.

"Well? Are the cameras in place?" He asked expectantly.

Both men nodded automatically.

"Green for go boss." Scott said evilly.

"No one saw you?"

"Nope." It was Jeremy who answered this time. "Not a soul."

The boss smiled darkly to himself as he looked back out at the window.

"Nice job boys. Before you know it, we'll be living the high life." He sneered evilly with a dark chuckle as the van calmly pulled away from the road and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

 _It was black. Everything was consumed in eerie darkness. He couldn't see a thing. The only thing that he was able to see, was his idle self thanks to a mysterious spot light that only focused on him and nothing else. But the light was strict to not let its light travel any further then what was necessary._

 _Suddenly, he saw Kitt only yards away from him. He was laying in a pool of his own bright crimson blood. His body covered in deep, bloody slashes. The concrete room he was in was also covered in blood. There was a man standing in front of Kitt's head. Holding a bolt gun in his hand, aiming down upon the young dragon's head. His weak, pain filled gaze slowly drifted over to the being illuminated in the eerie light._

 _"Help..." The young dragon whimpered weakly right before the man pulled the trigger and shot Kitt. A big bloody hole in the center of Kitt's forehead. The young dragon, no longer moving._

 _"NO! KITT!" He screamed with tears stinging his eyes as he made an attempt to run after the young dragon. But instead found out he was some how shackled to the floor. The illuminated being pulled and strained against the chains. But much to his dismay, they wouldn't give an inch._

 _A new scene of Kitt suddenly took place of the old. The young dragon was in his primary form as an AI. He was secured down to a concrete slab by thick, heavy metal straps. A sharp cry of pain left the young AI as a powerful shock of electricity flooded his body. The shackled being strained against the chains once more in a desperate attempt to save Kitt. Yelling wildly in a vain attempt to save the young AI._

 _The chains never gave._

 _A deep and loud, frustrated sound left the shackled being at that moment. A sound that could only be described as a scream of pure rage. What was this? A foreshadowing of what was to come? Or just a sick nightmare created by his worst fears?_

 _The scene changed yet again. This time, it showed both Kitt and Karr in the garage. Kitt was shivering badly, snuggled up close to Karr's side. The older dragon had his wing draped over his little brother, who was whimpering softly. Karr, hearing the whimpers, protectively curled up around the smaller dragon, nuzzling him comfortingly. Whispering words of comfort to him, all the while struggling to keep Kitt warm._

 _But the shackled being could feel his heart race in terrified anticipation. He knew something bad was about to happen. He could feel it in the air._

 _Sure enough, right as the thought invaded the shackled being's mind, it happened. Kitt began to cough up blood violently. He gasped and choked as more blood came up with each harsh pulse, desperate for air. Then with one last violent cough, Kitt went limp against his older brother._

 _"Kitt? Kitt, wake up." Karr said, nudging his little brother._

 _Nothing._

 _The shackled being began to see flashback's. They were flashbacks of the brother's fight a year ago. The blood. The screams. The fighting. It was all the shackled being could focus on. As if it were accusing that what the shackled being had just witnessed, was the older dragon's fault._

 _It was_ his _fault that their precious Kitt was dead._

 _"Kitt please...wake up!" Karr sobbed as he nuzzled his limp little brother lovingly._

 _The shackled being felt tears slip past him at the heart wrenching scene. A scream left him as a wave of harsh sobs followed. What the hell did all this mean?! Why was this happening?!_

 _ **"Karr, wake up."**_

 _Karr jumped at the sudden, yet soft, echoed voice. But it wasn't any voice. It was Kitt's. Karr began to panic. What the hell was going on?_

 _ **"Karr! Please, wake up! Its ok!"**_

 _His little brother's voice sounded urgent. Scared even that time..._

Karr jumped awake with a small gasp. He quickly sat up and felt himself trembling as he did so. He tried his best to calm down his hard breathing, but failed miserably.

"Karr? Are you ok?"

His panicked gaze landed on those concerned bright blue eyes. Worry was etched into every detail on his brother's face, and even more so in his eyes. Karr soon found that his mouth was desert dry and his heart was still nearly hammering out of his chest. His breathing and trembling had calmed a little, but his chest still heaved ever so slightly.

Finally, Karr found his voice through the midst of his previous terror.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm f-fine. Don't worry." He tried to state levelly, but was disappointed that his voice shook slightly. Kitt's eyes softened, almost to tears and hugged his brother tightly. Karr hugged him back just as tightly, enjoying the much needed comfort after his mental ordeal. His eyes turning watery as the thought of actually losing his brother tortured his mind. After a few moments, they gently pulled apart however, Kitt still stayed relatively close to his older brother.

A thoughtful look passed over Kitt's face. Neither one of the brother's leaving each other's gazes. Kitt could tell Karr was hiding something. But whatever that 'something' was, he may never know with Karr. His older brother always felt the need to keep traumatic things to himself, in fear that it would effect the younger sibling negatively. However, it was very much the opposite. Kitt wanted to hear what it was. He wanted to help Karr as much as he possibly could.

Karr always chided it away though. He wasn't what you could call, 'an easy conversationalist' when it comes down to Karr's personal problems. But Kitt felt a need to know this time. There was something...different about this time. Karr didn't just look like he's seen a ghost. He looks like he's seen the reaper himself. And that worried Kitt.

No, the youngest concluded, there was definitely something that didn't, (and possibly still doesn't), sit right with his brother. Whatever Karr dreamed about, really did shake him to his very core.

"Are you sure about that?" Kitt asked gently, giving his brother a soft nudge with his muzzle.

"Yup. I'm just fine."

Pause.

"Karr, please." Kitt started in that motherly tone of his. "I know something's bothering you. Its troubling you. Please, don't shut me out. Tell me what it is."

Karr turned his head to the side and remained silent. Kitt knew though. Karr couldn't hide it forever. So the youngest of the two patiently remained quiet. It wasn't until several moments later did the older sibling finally answer.

"No." Was the quietly steady, with a touch of firmness reply.

Kitt's mind wanted to press him further. His adopted motherly concerned side wanted to know. Wanted to help. In the end though, he quickly put an end to the questions bubbling up in his mind. Patience was key with Karr. He learned that since Karr switched sides and started working along side him and Michael. Luckily for Kitt, patience was his middle name...

At least when he didn't allow his 'Karr side' out.

So Kitt let it drop for now and decided to tell him about the original reason of why he was here.

"Ok, well, in the mean time, the others need our help in decorating for the fundraiser this weekend." Kitt said calmly. Karr groaned with an eye roll.

"You're kidding me, right?" Karr asked tiredly, looking at his gentle little brother again. "I totally forgot about that thing." He turned his head to the side sightly again with a frown. "Damn fundraisers." He muttered under his breath.

The smaller, younger dragon chuckled at his brother. He held a reassuring grin as he absentmindedly stretched his right wing. His bright, cool blue eyes holding an amused expression all on their own as he continued to try and rid his wing of a sudden kink.

"You're not alone. It escaped my mind too, as well as Michael's until he reminded me."

"So what exactly do they need help with?" Karr asked as he looked back with a lifted eye ridge.

"Just some simple stuff. It won't take too long. I was assured of that many times."

A sigh. "I guess." Karr groaned as he got up and followed his younger brother outside into the comforting warmth of the afternoon sun. The bright rays making their secondary colors stunningly stand out much more against the shiny jet black.

They came around the bend and found themselves at the front of the FLAG Estate. Kitt came up behind Michael, who was talking with one the exterior decorators FLAG always hires to decorate for occasions such as this. Bonnie and Devon were also talking together about where to put this and that. After a confirmation nod from Bonnie, Devon then went over to tell one of the other exterior decorators to place the object there. It was then that Karr went over to her and stood by her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Karr asked her quietly. She looked up at him with a smile. Karr could've asked anyone if they could talk. But Bonnie always held a controlled atmosphere even in the most chaotic of situations. It was something that everyone at FLAG treasured about her. And it was a quality that Karr needed at the moment.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something...important." Karr replied, uncertainty laced his voice. Bonnie nodded understandingly before kindly stroking the scaly muzzle.

"Alright, sweetie. Just give me a minute to tell Devon where I'll be."

Meanwhile, Devon, Michael and the decorator, Paul, were all discussing where to put some of the lights. Kitt nudged his best friends' back gently. Michael turned around and greeted Kitt with a smile.

"Oh, hey buddy!" Michael said cheerfully, embracing the scaly muzzle fondly for a short few seconds.

"Hello, Michael. We're ready to help."

"Alright, buddy. Let me see what you could do." Michael said before walking over to Paul.

As Michael was walking over to tell Paul, Kitt noticed Karr talking with Bonnie about something. His facial expression wasn't one that Kitt would call 'happy' or 'content.' If anything, his older brother had a troubled look on his face. One that spoke of uncertainty and grave concern...

Maybe even fear.

Kitt shook his head. Silently amused by the last thought. Karr was probably just grumbling to her about the Fundraiser this weekend. He was known for always trying to get out of those things, or anything that has to do with being surrounded by people for that matter. He knew Bonnie would naturally feel sympathetic for Karr's wishes and would talk to Devon about it.

 _Oh, big brother...what am I going to do with you?_ Kitt thought with a small inward grin.

Just then, Kitt heard Michael call him from around the other side of the mansion. He made his way over to them, still carrying that small inward grin as he did so.

 ** _/*/_**

After Bonnie told Devon she was going to be talking with Karr, the pair headed out towards the garden. A place that everyone knew was a great place to relax and relish in your thoughts. They walked to the far, back right corner. Shaded by a mature oak tree planted against the small, white picket fence. Bonnie took a seat on the bench and Karr laid down in front of her. Worried fear emitting from him in silent invisible waves as he kept his head to the side.

Bonnie sympathetically looked over the huge dragon. When she was first approached by him, she automatically thought that he was going to go on a tirade of all the possible reasons he couldn't and _wouldn't_ attend the Fundraiser. But there was something different just by the mere way he approached her that seemed to really grab her attention. There was something in his sharp eyes that spoke of a different manner. It was obvious Karr was troubled about something. And she just as well knew that it was slowly starting to eat him alive.

A few birds in the neighboring trees chirped happily as they flew back and forth. Mocking each other with their seemingly childish antics. She took a deep breath of the fresh air. Allowing it to relax her as well as calm her as a soft breeze played with her hair.

"What's wrong, Karr?" Her gentle voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

The dragon didn't do much besides for a slight twitch of his tail. Since they've been out here, the images from his nightmare have been playing with his mind. Swirling around in a torturous manner. It was giving him a head ache just by thinking about the horrifying thing. But he knew he needed to get it off his chest. He needed to be reassured by someone he trusted and could open up to, that these awful things were _not_ going to happen.

"I...I had a...dream, I guess..." Karr stuttered. Bonnie nodded. Keeping her calm gaze on the form before her.

"What was it about?" She asked, keeping that gentle note in her voice as she did so. Karr let a slight shiver pass over him before he answered.

"Kitt." Was all he could choke out as his eyes got watery. The image of Kitt going limp against his side tearing into his heart without remorse.

Bonnie felt herself grow anxious inside. She could feel her heart beat faster at the mention of her baby's name. Well, one of her babies. She officially had three to worry about at the moment: Kathy, Kitt and Karr. And if one of her babies felt uneasy about anything, _she_ felt uneasy. Bonnie knew Kitt and Karr were very tight. One always had the other's back no matter what. Though most of the time, it was Karr who always liked to put himself between Kitt and whatever the situation may be. It was touching as much as it was scary. Kitt hated the fact of Karr saving him and possibly one day, losing his life over it. Bonnie knew all too well that if something ever happened to Karr, they'd more than likely lose Kitt as well. And the same went for vice versa.

"What about Kitt?" She asked gently, though inside she was afraid of what he would say. "Did you see something?"

Karr hesitated. Struggling to find the words and hold back the tears at the same time. But he knew he couldn't do both, without faltering. The nightmare really hit home in Karr's heart. Whether it was a foreshadowing, or a just a simple, scary nightmare. It was about his little brother. And anything that has to do with Kitt, will always hit Karr hard emotionally. But it will always hit even harder against the person who inflicted it upon his precious Kitt.

"He...I don't know. He-he...just horrible things I can't even talk about right now." Karr said, his voice shaking the whole time. A few tears were making salty trails down his cheeks. Glistening in the sun light.

Bonnie got off of the bench and sat in front of Karr on the cool pavement stones. She took his head and held him close to her chest. Stroking his face softly as she tried her best to reassure the troubled dragon. Bonnie could feel more tears roll down on to her hand as she soothed. It broke her heart to see the fiercely protective dragon so upset by a nightmare.

"Shh, its ok, Karr. Its ok. It was only a dream, sweetie." Bonnie soothed, even though she knew it would have a minimal effect. She could feel Karr shake slightly in her arms.

"He died, Bonnie. He started coughing and just...gone." Karr whispered, fearful of his voice cracking and turning into sobs. But he was already on the brink of doing so anyway. Bonnie felt tears prick her own eyes at the sound of that.

"I couldn't save him...I couldn't save my little brother when he needed me most...I couldn't do it...I failed him..."

Karr's body began to shake with more force as he whimpered on. Bonnie knew she needed to do something, or Karr was going to get sucked into his nightmare without a way out. And she knew from the past, that an upset dragon was a force to be reckoned with. Especially Karr.

"Karr, listen to me," She said with a little more force than before. "it was just a dream. You're fine. Kitt's fine. Everything's alright."

A slight sniffle was heard from the bigger dragon. "Then why did it seem so real?" He whispered in that broken voice of his. Bonnie was going to answer, but stopped. The amount of hurt and helplessness in his voice made her nervous about whatever it was that Karr dreamed about.

 _What if...?_

She heard voices from afar and looked over in the direction they came from. It was Devon and Michael, more than likely wondering what was taking her so long. Yes, she had told Devon she would be talking with Karr, but never once mentioned that it was something important. Just for Karr's own sake.

She looked over Karr once again when the voices quieted down again. She gave a laid a gentle hand down on his scaly muzzle.

"You going to be alright?" She asked him softly, giving him a smile.

"For now, yes." He admitted quietly. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, sweetie. Just let me know."

With a final stroke of her hand, she stood up and dusted herself off. Karr got up as well and followed her as they both made their way back to the others. Mentally preparing themselves for whatever questions may be thrown at them. Namely Karr.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Once the two reached the drive way where everybody else was at, they were immediately greeted by Devon. The front of the mansion appeared to be finished already with decorating. Pretty glittery wreaths spotted the center of the windows and bright, rainbow colored lights lined the roof. Gleaming and shimmering in the late sun's rays. Sparkling streamers were also lining the roof tops, giving the large mansion a peaceful, yet joyful appearance.

"Ah. There you two are. What took you so long, my dear?" Devon asked, giving them a warm smile. Paul, Michael and Kitt came around from the other side of the mansion.

Bonnie returned the smile. "Sorry, Devon. We got a little side tracked, but it's all worked out now." Bonnie said, giving Karr a casual smile. Karr gave a simple nod in agreement.

Devon nodded. "Alright then. Well, we must ask you. How does it look?" Devon asked, gesturing towards the very well decorated mansion. Bonnie looked at the mansion, before looking at the four of them, and then back again. A playfully critic look on her face.

"It looks really good, you guys. Great job." She praised.

"Thanks." Michael piped in, laying a hand on Kitt's shoulder. "But we couldn't have done it without Kitt though. He did all the heavy lifting." Michael said kindly, patting the scaly shoulder fondly. Kitt snorted with an eye roll.

"Michael, please. Don't let it go to my head."

Everyone chuckled at Kitt's joke. All except Karr, who, Kitt noticed, had something slightly...glistening on his cheek. No, it couldn't be...tears, could it? Why would Karr have been crying? What was (or had) upset him badly enough to get his big brother teary eyed? He'd have to talk to him tonight about it. That way, they can just have time to talk to each other alone without anyone possibly over hearing. It was easier to get answers out of his big brother when they were alone.

After everyone had quieted down, they went their own way to do what they wished. The humans all going inside to start getting ready for bed, and the dragons decided to take a walk together. They opted for heading out to their favorite spot by the lake. A place that now holds both good and bad memories. But they still loved coming here nonetheless.

Currently, the brothers were walking side by side down a pathway lined with lush, green trees. The sun had set a few minutes ago, giving the pair the leisure to watch as the moon and stars slowly began claiming the sky. It didn't take too long before it was pitch black outside. The only light being that of the full moon above. Making their accent colors glow in the dark.

It was then that Kitt decided to break the ever present, thoughtful silence between them.

"So." Kitt started casually, side glancing Karr.

"So?" Karr asked just as casually, returning the side glance with a questioning, lifted eye ridge.

"What did you and Bonnie talk about?"

Karr stopped dead in his tracks then. A look of fear crossed his face. Kitt stopped as well, but didn't catch his facial expression.

"Why do you want to know?"

Kitt was a little taken back by the suddenly snippy tone. But decided not to pay any mind to it. It was normal for Karr to act this way with things concerning a personal matter. So he continued on with his calm voice and tone.

"Well I'm just curious, is all. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Kitt, you need to realize that there are things I'm going to be open about, and things I'm not."

Kitt looked at his brother then, which Karr returned. Though his older brother's look seemed more like an angry glare. The kind or glare you would receive if you're walking on thin ice with that other person.

"Karr, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since..." Kitt trailed off as realization hit him. "since the nightmare you had." He whispered mostly to himself before looking back up at Karr. "That's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Karr didn't answer. Instead he started to walk off with an angry scoff. Kitt followed him, staying close beside him.

"Karr, please. I want to help."

"You'll help me by laying off!" Karr snarled dangerously at Kitt, who took a step back, but continued to follow.

"You saw something didn't you?" Kitt asked softly.

Though there was not a trace of accusation in his little brother's tone, that's all Karr heard. How many times does he need to say he doesn't want to talk about it? What part of 'lay off' does Kitt _not_ understand? Apparently all of it because he's too damn dense!

A deep growl escaped Karr then. A deadly snarl playing on his lips, revealing sharp, dagger like teeth. And before Karr could even stop himself, he tackled Kitt to the ground. A razor sharp, taloned paw held dangerously close to Kitt's throat. Applying just enough pressure to break the first layers of skin, leaving thin trails of thick, candy apple red liquid as evidence.

"Karr! Stop!"

His little brother's fearful, panicked cries finally brought him back to reality. He looked down at a petrified Kitt. Cold blooded fear flooded those once vibrant cool blue eyes. A cold blooded fear Karr only saw a year ago, and hoped to never see again. He quickly backed away from Kitt, a look of hurt disbelief on his face.

"Kitt, I...I'm sorry."

"I was just trying to help you, Karr." Kitt whimpered tearfully, slowly getting back up.

"Kitt..." Karr started softly, coming closer to his distraught little brother. But Kitt wouldn't have it. The minute Karr came forward, he backed up.

"You promised." Kitt continued to whimper tearfully, hot tears streaming down his face. Glistening in the moon light. "You promised me you'd never do that again."

"Kitt, please..." Karr tried taking another step forward, but again, Kitt backed away. Making sure to keep the distance between them.

"You promised me, Karr..." Kitt said, his voice barely a whisper as pained sobs threatened to leave him.

"Kitt, I'm sorry..." Karr tried once again to get closer to Kitt. But it went to no avail. Only this time instead of backing away, Kitt ran from him.

"No! Kitt wait!" He called after him, but knew it was useless. He thought of going after him, but quickly chased that thought away as soon as it came. It would only panic Kitt more if he did that.

How? How could he have...done that? How could he have...snapped back into his past, becoming something he worked so damn hard to avoid? How could he have done this to the one, precious soul that meant the world to him? After everything they've created...

Karr was shaking. His heart hammering out of his chest so hard, he thought it would. This couldn't have just happened. There's no way in hell he just attacked Kitt. He must be dreaming this. It has to be another nightmare...

The older dragon winced when he felt warm tears stream down his face. No. This was most certainly not a dream. This was very real. And very painful all the same.

"I'm so sorry, Kitt. I'm so sorry..." Karr whispered as his tears were on the verge of turning into sobs at any given moment. Wishing more than anything, that he could erase what had just happened.

What he had just done.

 _ **/*/**_

The minute Kitt decided to run from Karr, he felt his heart pulse painfully in his chest. For it longed to be with him. It wanted to forgive Karr. It wanted to put what happened, behind them. But his mind thought otherwise.

Karr promised him he'd never do that again. He _promised_ him whole heartedly that he would _never_ treat Kitt like that again. Kitt took that promise to heart. He trusted what Karr told him. Trusted that he would keep it. But instead, he broke it.

In _cold damn blood._

 _I guess it was an empty promise all along,_ Kitt thought tearfully bitter to himself. _And you fell for it. Just like every other damn thing about him._

Kitt curled up tighter on himself, sobbing painfully. Just this morning, the two of them were inseparable. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far. If one was distressed, the other was there comforting and supporting. If one was in danger, the other was there to fiercely protect.

But now...

Now, Kitt felt like he was dealing with a completely different being. He felt as if _his_ Karr, was consumed by that heartless monster again. He felt like all that hard work in getting his big brother back, was all a waste. All the hate. All the fighting. All the wasted breathes of supposed to be meaningful words. All the blood shed. All of it...was for nothing.

Now, Kitt didn't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

A big, black and bright red dragon slowly walked up to the garage doorway. A look of hesitation and pain slowly crowding his sharp features. His cheeks contained glistening tears, all now soaked into his scaly face. More followed suit as the older dragon came to a stop right out front of the dark garage.

Karr could feel his heart hammering out of his chest, knowing what lay beyond the entryway. He was terrified of what could possibly happen. Though he doubted it could get much worse. It was obvious Kitt was extremely hurt by his older brother's actions.

Oh, why did he have to do that? He knew perfectly damn well what Kitt's intentions were. All his little brother was trying to do was help him. Sure, he knew he was pushing Karr's buttons here and there with the questioning. But it's not like he _meant_ to. It was just Kitt's nature to help, or to at least offer it. Kitt's method was kinda necessary on Karr anyhow. Otherwise, you may never know what's wrong with the bigger dragon.

Besides, if the roles were switched, Karr would've done the same thing. He hated seeing his precious light upset. Let it be something ridiculously stupid, or something quite serious. If it bothered Kitt, it bothered Karr. And the only obvious way for him to fix that problem was to try and get his little brother to open up about it. By any means possible.

Karr was pulled from his thoughts when he heard muffled, faint whimpering. It didn't take a second thought to know who the owner was of those whimpers. The older dragon sighed, feeling his heart break as the whimpers continued. Steadily getting louder and louder and more heartfelt by the minute. Hell, Karr felt like joining him, for the whimpering seemed contagious and quite fitting after the event that happened only moments before.

After another moment of hesitation, Karr ever so slowly made his way inside the garage. The whimpering immediately stopped upon sensing another presence in the garage. Karr felt another hot tear slip past him when he saw Kitt. The smaller, younger dragon was curled up into a tight ball with his back facing Karr. A shiver passed over the younger dragon every now and then, a sniffle accompanying it.

"Kitt?" Karr asked softly, not making an attempt to get closer. His little brother did not answer. He only began shaking more.

"Kitt, please...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Still, the eldest of the two did not get a response. Only more shaking from the smaller dragon. _He's terrified of me..._

"Kitt, talk to me. Please, little brother."

That got him a reaction. But it wasn't the kind he was looking for. Bright ice blue eyes snapped open, full of fury towards the other dragon. In one swift move, Kitt uncurled from his tight ball. Sizing up his opponent with a deep growl before a razor sharp taloned paw came striking down upon Karr's shoulder. It would've been his cheek had he not been paying attention.

With a small cry of pain, Karr backed away from Kitt, who was still growling deeply and more than ready to strike again. Karr looked at his bloody shoulder where 3 long scratches lay, slowly bleeding out rivulets of thick, bright liquid. He winced at the growing intensity of the blood flow and the constant stinging, not caring at the moment to stanch the blood flow.

He looked back up at Kitt. An expression full of disbelief on his face. Kitt never once acknowledged it though. His vibrant ice blue eyes were dilated to thin black slits as he continued to stare down the older. Intimidation hanging thick in the air of the garage.

"You're nothing but a liar, Karr." Kitt finally growled lowly, narrowing his furious gaze. Karr didn't respond immediately.

"Kitt, what...what are you talking about?"

A low, irritable rumble emitted from the blue and black dragon. "Don't play stupid with me. You've done nothing but lie to me this whole damn time."

Now Karr looked hurt and appalled all in one. "Why would you think that? Kitt, you know I would never play you like that."

"Really? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do." The eldest said firmly. Sighing before he continued. "Kitt, please. You have to understand."

It was silent for a few moments between them. Their gazes locked on one another. One cold. One desperate, pleading.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He finally said coldly before walking out of the garage. Leaving a sorrowful Karr alone with only his thoughts to accompany him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

It was now the weekend of the Fundraiser at the Estate. Wealthy, familiar guests and Board members crawled the scene, mainly inside of the grand mansion. The FLAG crew were spaced around the property, talking and socializing with the others for hours on end. All having a wonderful time amoungst each other 'til the late hours of night.

However, although the atmosphere may have been festive, two individuals weren't doing so much as speaking a word to each other.

Not far away from the numerous groups of people, sitting on their own platforms in their Trans Am forms, were the brothers. Scanners dark and the dashes were the same, including all windows as well. The brothers may have been sitting side by side, but it was clear as day to anyone who noticed that the AIs weren't alright. Usually with such events, guests would be able to hear their friendly banter with each other through the classical music of the grand orchestra playing. But today, all they got was silence from them.

Suddenly, Karr's yellow scanner blinked on and instantly began scanning the surrounding area. Something...just didn't sit right with him. The feeling washed over him in the midst of his awkward silence. He didn't really know yet if it was just his imagination wanting to keep him busy, or if there seriously _was_ a possible threat in the area. Either way, this type of situation is not to be taken lightly. False alarm or not.

Simultaneously, Karr felt the same concerned vibe emit from his ever silent brother. It was then that the older AI confirmed his suspicions. Something wasn't right.

"Tell Michael." He instructed, igniting his engine into Silent Mode. He wanted to be ready for anything.

"Just did. He's informing Devon now." The youngest replied calmly, his scanners on high alert.

After the brief instruction, it fell back into an awkward silence once again. Karr wanted so badly to end their little feud between them, but...the words caught. They were still there, it's just that he couldn't quite seem to get his voice modulator to speak them. It was truly an irritating battle back and forth between himself and his subconscious.

The attack didn't happen until security was just beginning to up their numbers around the great mansion. Various small bombs hidden in flowerbeds and near tables started going off. Sending dirt and flowers everywhere. Tables and center pieces flew across the yard, shattering and breaking. Sharp pieces of glass exploded into the air only to come crashing back down into people's skin and/or dirt. But the bombs still continued to go off.

In the middle of the chaos, the brothers leaped from their platform, trying to help shield the innocent from flying debris. Though it was very difficult since every five seconds a new bomb would go off in a totally different, unprotected area. Kitt and Karr still tried to do their best to help.

 _"Kitt! Come up to the front! I need you!"_ Michael's voice came through the com in an urgent rush. Kitt didn't waste any time and got there as quickly as he could.

Upon his arrival though, he wasn't greeted with Michael or any kind of dire situation. Instead, all he saw were a group of strangers, one holding a sinister looking device in his hand with an unmarked semi in the back ground, backed up to the drive way. Kitt's first instinct was to run, but he never got the chance before they threw the small, black device on his hood. Making him completely immobile.

"Who are you people?" Kitt demanded, trying to drown the growing fear in his CPU.

"That's not of importance right now. Just enjoy the ride to your new home." One man said as he opened the driver door and quickly drove Kitt into the trailer. Kitt tried fighting back, using anything he could to gain control back. But all his systems came back screaming error message after error message at him.

He was locked inside his own body.

"KARR!" The young AI started yelling frantically, reaching out through the com link only to find it dead.

Once the car was inside the back of the semi, his kidnappers secured him down. Two jumped out of the back to go in the cab, leaving the rest in the trailer. The door was dropped a moment later, bathing the space in pitch black darkness. Fearful whimpers from the AI the only filler in the darkness.


End file.
